Le sourire
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: [OS.Songfic]Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences...Et comme le disait Tolkien ceux qui errent ne sont pas toujours perdus...


**Bonsoireuuh! (ou plutôt "Bonjour", il est 00h09)**

**J'ai les yeux éclatés mais c'est pas grave ! J'voulais écrire ce soir ! Voilà chose qui est faîte ! Mais au départ, je voulais vraiment écrire la suite d'une de mes fanfics HP…Et finalement, j'écris un OS ! Première songfic, j'espère que ce sera pas trop moche xD !**

**Bonne Lecture **

**x Harrie x**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Les 4 garçons de Tokio Hotel ne sont pas ma propriété exclusive (boude) xD! Et la chanson est de Kyo (même si jsuis pas fan lol) 

**Pairing:** Aucun (enfin les yaoistes peuvent s'imaginer un twincest fufufu)

**Rating: **K (lol)

**Contexte:** Libre à vous de choisir lol! (sauf pour les yaoistes...trop d'idées complétement délurées xD)

* * *

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**¤ Le sourire ¤**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Le rythme profond de la batterie de Gustav résonne dans la salle de concert. Néanmoins, le son est largement recouvert par les cris des fans. La pression monte, ma respiration s'accélère et je peux sentir que mon cœur bat aussi vite que le tempo mis en place par mes trois amis.

Plus que quelques secondes avant de devoir monter sur scène…

Un,

Deux,

Trois…

Sauvez-moi !

**Des milliers de bras tendus  
Dans le vacarme de ma venue  
Mon dieu, qui je suis ?**

J'ai l'impression de devenir sourd. Je n'entend presque plus la mélodie qui accompagne les paroles que je dois chanter…Chanter devant une foule qui scande nos prénoms…Chanter devant des personnes qui nous aime mais pas pour ce que l'on n'est vraiment…Chanter pour faire plaisir…Chanter est mon métier…Mais je ne me reconnais plus dès que je pose un pied sur la scène. J'ai oublié ma passion, et j'ai l'impression d'être un pantin. Marionnette au micro, ouvrant la bouche et dansant . Je dois faire vivre la salle…Mais moi, qui va me faire exister ?

**J'ai laissé ma solitude  
Ma maison est un véhicule  
Sur mon passage on jure, on crie  
Je suis perdu à jamais dans une autre vie**

Entouré par tout ces gens , je ne me suis jamais aussi senti seul de toute ma vie. Ils gravitent autour de moi, cependant je suis enfermée dans une bulle. Cocon silencieux, protecteur, me rendant indifférent à la lumière des projecteurs…

Les lumières s'éteignent. Cela signifie que le spectacle est terminé. C'est exactement ça ! Un spectacle. Je me donne en spectacle. Je ne monte pas sur scène par envie…Enfin je le faisais, mais c'était au début.

Les coulisses sont devenues mon refuge. Et je m'y perd le plus rapidement possible, alors que, les trois autres restent encore un peu pour profiter de cette euphorie qui règne dans la salle…Cette euphorie qui parcourait mon corps, il y a quelques mois. Maintenant, elle fait tordre mon ventre, voir me donne la gerbe.

Plus tard, lorsque nous quittons le zénith de je ne sais plus quelle ville, d'autres cris parviennent à mes oreilles. Des centaines et centaines de filles nous attendant dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre une photo de nous ou de repartir avec une signature qui ressemblera plus à une rature d'un jeune écolier qu'à autre chose.

Un sourire pour préserver les apparences…Quelques mots échangés avec des inconnues…Rien que de la poudre aux yeux pour aveugler tout ce monde. Poudre. Sable. Marchand de sable. C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Nous dormons dans un bus aménager en maison.

Roule, roule et roule jusqu'à ce que tu écrases ce jeune homme au milieu de la route. Continue ta route et oublie le…Seul son cœur a été piétiné.

**Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
Je tremble un peu, je prie  
On m'aimait bien dans ma rue  
On me juge dans mon pays**

Après une douche sommaire dans le placard qui fait office de salle de bain, je vais m'installer dans ma couchette. M'installer est un bien grand mot pour quelqu'un qui va se cacher sous sa couette, cherchant à se faire tout petit…Pour qu'on me laisse tranquille…Qu'on fasse abstraction de ma présence. M'enfermer dans mes rêves et garder sous silence le malaise qui m'envahit…Ce mal-être qui hante chacun de mes pas.

Depuis très jeune, j'ai suivi le chemin qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici. Petits pieds d'enfant, sautant gaiement dans la rue. Pas n'importe quelle rue ! Sa rue !

Mais aujourd'hui, à chacun de mes pas, je sens le regard de tout ces autres. On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme et dans leurs yeux, je n'ai vu que jugement.

Jugement dernier.

Allez-y, pesez mon âme !

**Tout en haut de l'édifice  
Brillant sous les lumières factices  
Je n'vois plus mon chemin  
Aujourd'hui j'ai tant d'amis  
Où sont ceux qui m'ont vu grandir ?  
Je les ai vu partir  
Je suis perdu à jamais dans mon avenir**

Tout en haut de l'édifice. Quel édifice ? Ah…Ca signifie la première marche du podium, le succès…

Encore une autre récompense. Non, je ne la dénigre pas. On peut dire que j'en suis fier mais ça ne me fait pas particulièrement plaisir. Il y a des tas de gens qui n'auront aucune récompense après le travail qu'ils ont fourni.

Gustav, Georg et Tom rayonnent. Comme le Soleil. Ils sont heureux, leurs regards brillent de milles feux…Ca me donne envie…Pour moi, seul les dizaines de flashs peuvent me donner cette impression de lumière. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Artificiel, comme mon sourire.

Ces lumières disparaissent rapidement. Me laissant dans le noir. Maintenant, je ne vois plus la route.

On m'avait dit que tout n'est qu'une histoire de cailloux que l'on sème, de savoir où aller, et d'être soi-même…

J'ai perdu mes cailloux, je ne vois pas le bout du tunnel et la question qui fait écho dans ma tête est « qui suis-je ?».

**Je n'sais plus qui je suis  
Je tremble un peu, je prie  
On m'aimait bien dans ma rue  
On me juge dans mon pays  
Qui je suis ?  
Je sors seulement la nuit  
Aujourd'hui j'ai peur de vivre  
Demain j'aurai peur qu'on m'oublie  
Tant pis**

Je n'ai pas le droit de douter ou de décevoir. Je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras que j'ai levé cent fois parce que ce qu'il m'arrive est quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Je le reconnais. La plupart du temps, j'ai du mal à croire que cette vie est la mienne…

Mais je suis un homme…Enfin presque…Et j'ai trébuché. Genoux écorchés. Douleur.

J'ai le droit de pleurer certains soirs, tenu au secret, quand je me dis que la vie est loin de ce que j'imaginais lorsque j'étais enfant. Petit, quand je n'allais pas bien, je me glissais dans le lit de mon jumeau pour qu'il me rassure. Malgré que l'on soit né à dix minutes d'intervalle, je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon grand frère. Celui qui protège et réconforte.

Néanmoins, à ce jour, tout est différent..

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors que Bill errait en compagnie de ses idées sombres, il n'entendit pas son double se lever et s'approcher doucement de lui. Lui, n'était pas aveugle, ni sourd. Les pensées de son frère faisaient écho dans sa tête. S'asseyant sur le rebord de la couchette, il poussa légèrement le brun pour se glisser sous la couette. Lorsque Bill se rendit compte de sa présence, il avait du mal à croire que Tom était si près de lui. Il se sentait…soulagé. Apaisé car il comprit qu'il n'était pas si seul que ça. Il avait la chance d'avoir une moitié. Une vraie. Une âme sœur…Et il l'avait oublié ! _

_Son visage plein de larme s'éclaira et dès que son jumeau s'installa, il se laissa aller tout contre lui. Tom lui offrait ses bras et il retrouva le bien-être sécuritaire qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il était enfant. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent._

_Juste avant de se laisser happer par un sommeil vierge de tout cauchemar, Bill pensa que bien qu'il n'était plus sûr de qui il était…Tom allait rallumer les lumières, et tenir sa main pour ne pas qu'il s'égard en chemin._

_C'est ainsi que Bill s'endormit…Un sourire léger sur les lèvres._

_**¤Ende¤**_

* * *

Rangez moi les fruits et autres trucs pourris que vous cachez dans votre dos!!

Alors? Verdict? Personnellement, j'aime et j'n'aime pas à la fois (faut pas chercher à me comprendre)!

Reviews pour une auteure en manque (n'oeil larmoyant xD)

Kisux!

x Harrie x


End file.
